Victor Lairn
Physical Description Victor is of average height and of a slight build. He is often seen wearing furs and fine clothing. He wears a huge ruby and gold necklace around his neck at all times. It is rumored to be enchanted against poison and traps. Personality Victor is cold and rarely seen showing any sort of emotion, except for the rare outburst of rage. His presence demands respect and those around him find him very unnerving. He is cruel and ruthless and will use whatever means necessary to accomplish his goals. He feels very little pleasure or happiness, but thoroughly enjoys torture and sex. History Victor Lairn grew up working in his families restaurant in Union City. His father was physically and mentally abusive to his family. During the periods of abuse, Victor learned to turn off his emotions and escape to the “quiet place” in the back of his mind. While in the quiet place Victor was cold and quiet. He would show or feel little to no emotion whatsoever even during the harshest of beatings. Eventually the little boy Victor disappeared to the quiet place forever and only a monster was left behind. Victor was sixteen when he murdered his father. His father had punched him in the face after he dropped a plate of biscuits, so he held the older man down and crammed every single biscuit down his throat. His mother helped him cover up the murder and afterwards Victor inherited the restaurant. He dropped out of Unity Prep School and hired the best private tutors he could find so he could get an education and run his restaurant at the same time. Under his management, the restaurant began tripling its profits and with that money Victor began buying up smaller restaurants and businesses in the Slums and Unity Island, eventually even buying businesses in other citiess like Vellenvale and Damerel. During this period of his life he married his wife Julia who gave birth to his son Thomas. With his new found success came problems. To operate in the Slums he was required to pay protection to the local crime families that were in control there. At first he was compliant and just accepted the protection money as a cost of business, but as he got more and more successful he was expected to pay more and more money. Eventually, he refused to pay and used the money to instead hire a small private army of mercenaries to stand guard at his establishments. The Kingston St. Family retaliated to this the hardest and had a bomb planted in his automobile. His wife started the automobile with their young son in the backseat and they both were killed when the bomb exploded. Victor was furious. He retaliated hard sparking the biggest gang war in the history of the Slums. The outcome was him in control of the Kingston St. Family and several other gangs Union City. With this newfound authority he began getting attention from the Enforcers. He was able to buy off a lot of the police force and even was able to buy influence with certain Councilors and politicians in exchange for favors. For thirty years Victor has been managing him small criminal empire. In recent years his influence has appeared to wane, with smaller gangs refusing to pay tribute to the Kingston St. Family, but he has plans in the work to rectify the situation and grab even more power. His eventual goal is the Chancellorship. Story Title